The happiness in the sadness
by pauchacottle
Summary: Post 'Daredevil in the mould': Booth and Brennan are just partners. Max is being framed for a series of murders. Does Brennan believe her fathers innocence? Will Booth realise just how much he loves Brennan? Who is behind the killings and are they coming after Max and his family? BRENNAN'S POV.


**THE HAPPINESS IN THE SADNESS**

**PLOT: POST "DAREDEVIL IN THE MOULD". BOOTH AND BRENNAN ARE JUST PARTNERS. MAX IS BEING FRAMED FOR A SERIES OF MURDERS ALL WITH CULOMBO'S M.O. DOES BRENNAN BELIEVE HER FATHERS INNOCENSE? WILL BOOTH REALISE JUST HOW MUCH HE LOVES BRENNAN? WHO IS BEHIND ALL THE MURDERS AND WILL THEY COME AFTER BRENNAN AND RUSS? BRENNAN'S POV.**

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I THOUGHT I'D GIVE IT A SHOT BECAUSE I LOVE READING IT AND I'M OBSESSED WITH THE SHOW. I'M OPEN TO CRITICISM BECAUSE IT IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER WRITTEN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**PROMISES**

I realised we have not had a case in weeks, Booth has not been around either I assumed he was still dealing with his rejection from Hannah so I kept myself busy in _limbo, limbo?_ Why am I calling it that? I hate the moniker it's Bone Modular Storage, oh! Who am I kidding its LIMBO. Ancient remains yes that's what I love working on but I would be lying to myself If I said I did not miss Booth, his charmed smile, his warm brown eyes just everything Boothy, but it was his decision to remain partners and I agreed because I don't think I was ready for him to be out of my life just yet. I really have to stop thinking about Booth. I should be working on my remains, maybe I should go on a vacation, wait! No! I just came back from Maluku a few months ago and the Jeffersonian needs me. I could hear footsteps coming from the stairs, maybe it was Booth with a case, no, it's definitely heels I hear. I looked up. Cam.

"Dr. Brennan, they found some remains" she said.

"Why didn't Booth call me?"

"He tried, you weren't answering"

I looked at my cell, ten missed calls. I'm surprised he never sent out a search party to find me.

"Sorry, I forgot it was on silent. I'll give him a call now" I said starting to dial but Cam stopped me.

"No need, he said he will be here in ten minutes"

"Okay, thank you Dr. Soroyan I will be up as soon as I pack this away"

It looked as if Cam had more to say but she just turned and left I wonder what that was all about. Maybe she was not amused to come look for me or was it something else…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made my way to my office and Booth was already making himself comfortable at my desk and he has that same look Cam had on earlier I took the chair opposite him.

"I hear we have a case" it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, but there's something I have to tell you first" he gestured to the couch, what was going on? Did we really have time to have a conversation on the couch? Evidence could be compromised.

"Booth, do we really have time for this? We have to secu-"he cut me off.

"Bones! Just listen for a second okay?" I nodded. "The body we going to inspect was found on a rooftop burned and gutted-"I didn't let him finish.

"You think this is my dad?" it barely came out right. He just looked at me, is my father killing people again? If so why? Booth got up from his seat and knelt in front of me and took my hand in his.

"Bones, I know it's not Max okay? Just call it a _gut_ feeling, he won't do anything to hurt you he promised you right? So let's just go and take a look at the crime scene and take it from there"

Okay was all I managed to say.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crime scene was already full of FBI techs compromising the evidence, why can't they just wait till I get here? There was the body hanging from a pole flashbacks started of Russ and my dad and Deputy Director Kirby. Did my dad do this? Booth's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"You okay there Bones?" I shrugged and gave him the " I'm fine" look, for the seven decades that I know Booth he probably knows all my looks already because he gave me the " don't lie to me " look, I let it slide and walked over to the charred remains with Booth head on my heels. I examined the remains, the victim was definitely male in his mid to late forties, and cause of death will have to wait for the lab. I opened the victim's mouth and there it was the Colombo coin, my heart started racing, my head was spinning, oh my God! Could my dad really be the murderer? Why? Could this man have targeted me or Russ? If so why? This is way too many why's. I put the coin in the evidence bag, relayed my findings to Booth and sped off to the Sequoia. Minutes later Booth got into the SUV. He looked at me, he could probably see that I was struggling with situation.

"Bones, your dad did not do this"

"How do you know that Booth? All the evidence points to Colombo and Colombo is my father" I said with certainty in my voice.

"I'm just saying that I don't think it's your dad, there must be an explanation for this" he said.

"Explanation?"

"You know what I mean Bones" I looked at my hands in my lap, he put his finger under my chin and turned my head to face him. "We will get to the bottom of this okay? I promise you we will find out who killed this man and it won't be Max, this is what we do best Bones, we solve crimes and we are good at it" now who could argue with that we are the best in our fields. He started the SUV and we made our way back to the Jeffersonian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr Visiri was already on the platform doing a preliminary examination of the remains, I advised him to clean the bones after Cam and Hodgins were done taking their samples. I went to my office and closed the door, I needed to call my dad. I tried his number three times, no answer, come on Dad where are you? Pick up. I checked my emails, three from my publisher insisting on my next chapter by Friday, two from Dr. Ellis who continued my work on the Maluku Project, and another four from Dr. Sykes who wanted me to assist on a dig in South America. I tried Dad's cell again, still no answer. I gathered my laptop, purse, satchel and keys and decided to head home until the bones were cleaned. I really need a long hot bath and a glass of wine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hot bath was soothing and relaxing yet I could not stop thinking of where the hell my father was and why he was not picking up his cell phone. Dammit. After my long bath I realised that I was really hungry, what did I eat today aahh yes a granola bar no wonder I feel this hungry. Maybe I should order a pizza….

There was a knock at the door that was quick even for pizza I opened and who else but my knight in shining FBI armour as Angela would so blatantly put it, standing there with take out.

"I thought you would like some company and maybe eat something" he said.

I moved away so that he could come in "I ordered pizza as well, it should be here any time soon" I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers and handed one to Booth.

"That's great Bones I'm starving" he replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Booth there is no possible way you could be starving "I said.

He just shrugged and moved to the living room while I got two plates from the kitchen. We ate in a comfortable silence, when we were done I gathered our dishes put them in the dishwasher and offered Booth another beer.

"Bones I, I wanna say something…" a knock on the door interrupted whatever it is Booth wanted to say.

"That could be the pizza guy, let me just get that then we can talk okay?" he nodded.

Five minutes later and I was sitting across from Booth it was so close our knees where touching and he smelled so good. He took my hand and caressed my knuckles with his thumb.

"Bones, I know I haven't been around much when I was with Hannah-"I cut him off.

"Booth, you don't have to explain anything to me"

"No, just hear me out okay?" I nodded "I know I haven't been treating you or the squints good when I was with Hannah, especially you, I haven't been around much and I was being kinda like a douche, and I realise our friendship was fading and I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry" he looked deep into my eyes and I could actually see in his face that he meant every word.

"Booth, you don't have to apologise I understand, but thank you any way" I said.

Next thing I knew I was getting one of those 'guy hugs' but he held me just a little bit tighter and longer.

"I'm here for you, no matter what okay? That I can promise you" he whispered in my ear. What is this man trying to do to me? I'm very confused with Booth's definition of PARTNERS. When we finally broke apart Booth got up getting ready to leave.

"I have to go, it's getting late. You gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Booth, don't worry so much" one more 'guy hug' and he was out of the door. I decided to write a chapter for my next book to keep my hounding publisher off my back, when I heard a strange sound coming from my bedroom. Someone was in my room, they must have climbed through my window that I left open, and I know what Booth would say about that. There it was again another sound, I grabbed the first thing in front of me, the remote, really Brennan what are you going to do? Pause the intruder? I put down the remote and went for the baseball bat in the closet. Note to self: Booth should really approve of me getting a gun.

"Whoever you are, I am armed and dangerous" I shouted.

The intruder made it to the doorway of my bedroom and as I'm about to swing…

"Whoa! Honey stop it's me"

"DAD?"

**A/N 2: OKAY SO IF YOU LIKE WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW…..**


End file.
